


Some Christmas Ryzab

by QDisaCutie



Category: PBG Hardcore, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDisaCutie/pseuds/QDisaCutie
Summary: Dean wants to open just one present before it's even Christmas Eve. McJones knows the perfect one...





	Some Christmas Ryzab

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for Scorchstar75! I don't know their AO3 or if they have an AO3. If they did and I knew it, I would put that this as a gift for them!

 Christmas was a time of red and green. And presents which is what people are really hoping for. Though the current present that Dean had gotten so far, he thought, was McJones who was currently in a grey tank top and some festive pj pants as he leaned against him while scrolling through his phone. Dean loved him. He really did. Especially now.

 The other presents he would be receiving were or would be under the shiny green tree that was set in the corner. The one McJones had gotten him were already there as was the one that Dean had gotten McJones and all the ones they got for their friends. Though their friends would arrive with their presents later. When it was actually Christmas. And not the weekend before.

 Dean smiled as he looked down at McJones to admire him. McJones hadn’t brushed his hair today and he had he last remnants of a cold, a runny nose. He was beautiful.

 McJones suddenly smirked a bit. “You looking at something?”

 Dean giggled a little. “Yes. You.”

 McJones chuckled, a small blush appearing on his face. He turned his head to face Dean fully. “Alright. Why?”

 Dean giggled a bit more. “Because I love you a lot…”

 McJones smiled and gave Dean a peck on the lips. “I love you too.”

 Dean blushed, his hand covering his mouth muffled his words a bit. “Can we open like one present?”

 McJones laughed. “It’s not Christmas yet! It’s not even Christmas _Eve_!”“

 "But I want to open one! Come on just one please?” Dean tried to give his best puppy dog eyes.

 McJones breathed through his nose and tensed as if to try to resist. But he let out a sigh and relaxed. “Alright one present. I was really excited for you to open one of them anyway…”

 “Yay!” Dean did a small jump off the couch and rushed over to the presents.

 McJones rummaged through them before producing a mid-sized box wrapped in red polka dots with a little stick on bow on the top. McJones seemed really nervous, blushing a lot and seemed to be shaking a bit. He bit his lip a bit and though unable to look Dean in the eyes he thrusted the present to him.

 Dean blushed a bit now a bit nervous as well. McJones almost seemed scared for him to open the box. What could possibly be in here that caused McJones to go red like that?

 …Actually, Dean could name a few things now that he thought about it. He shook those thoughts out of his mind and ripped the box open.

 Inside…was another box. Oh great, this game.

 “Alright how many boxes are in here?” Dean asked as he started to open the next box.

 “Not uh not _too_ many…it’ll be worth it! Trust me!” McJones was twiddling his fingers together still nervous.

 “Okay…”

 Dean opened the box to reveal, unsurprisingly, another box. Dean frowned at it as he continued to open the box. He opened that one. Another box. His gift was getting smaller and smaller.

 Eventually he reached a tiny box with a lid. He took a peek and immediately closed it blushing.

 “McJones are you? Is this really?” Dean couldn’t finish his sentences.

 McJones was down on one knee. “Dean Elazab, we’ve…we’ve been dating for 5 years now and we’ve been…we’ve been friends for longer.”

 Dean was tearing up.

 “I want to spend…the rest of my life…with you.” McJones took a deep breath,

 “Will you marry me?”

 Dean started to laugh before wrapping his arms around McJones hugging him tight, still laughing and still crying,

 "Yes! Yes! Yes!”


End file.
